


Загадай желание

by fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Horror, M/M, Mystery, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2019
Summary: Поражение нанесло Кромешнику тяжёлые раны, и он, забившись как можно глубже в свою нору, неожиданно нашёл странную дверь с нарисованной на ней тыквой.





	Загадай желание

**Author's Note:**

> подробное описание трупов и всякой нечисти, обморожение, воспевание эстетики смерти, отсылки, UST, смена фокала, загробный мир.

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want, and have Halloween on Christmas_

Кошмары рождаются из наших страхов. Стоит лишь на секунду дать слабину, отвлечься, позволить себе вспомнить самые ужасные, омерзительные и постыдные моменты, как в ту же самую минуту над головой закрутятся чёрные тучи. И прогноз погоды здесь не причём, это всего лишь старые сны, которые тоже хотят внимания. Кромешник мог поклясться, что никогда не видел кошмаров сам — это в принципе невозможно, потому что он появился раньше Песочного Человека и сна как такового, но иногда — особенно в одиночестве — он начинал догадываться, что чувствовали люди при их приближении.

 _Беспомощность_.

Выражение «мой дом — моя крепость» развеялось чёрным песком, как только Кромешника утащили его же творения в глубину лаза под кроватью. Некогда просторные и знакомые до последнего тупика лабиринты казались чужими и опасными. Кошмары рассыпались по ним, спрятались в тенях, Кромешник чувствовал лопатками их жадные, колючие взгляды. Ему не снились сны, но страх он ощутил, лукавить смысла не было. По собственной глупости потерять единственное убежище, сделав его не местом для передышки, а тюрьмой!

Как иронично.

Снаружи о нём забыли, увлечённые снежными забавами и всеобщей радостью. Новый Хранитель ликовал, это было понятно по торжествующему гудению метели и быстро тающим осколкам льда, что просачивались даже сквозь слои земли и камней. Время не имело над Кромешником власти, поэтому он не осознавал, сколько утекло его с той ужасной ночи — день, месяц, а может, годы? Смена сезонов хоть немного помогала ориентироваться. Летом приходило тепло и отступали Кошмары, испуганные бодрой весенней капелью и поисками дурацких пасхальных яиц. Осень сметала с дорог грязь затяжными дождями, такими бурными и сильными, что Кромешник не мог даже сделать вид, что спит: ему мешало журчание воды в канализации, которая неслась и неслась прочь, утягивая за собой мелкий сор, банки из-под пива, бычки от сигарет, недоеденную еду и бумажные кораблики. Кромешник развлекал себя, гадая, кому они могли принадлежать, и не лежит ли хозяин одного из этих корабликов сейчас на мостовой, окрашивая лужу под собой потёками мутного розового цвета. На жёлтом дождевике, наверное, тоже были бы разводы, а сквозь оторванную руку белела чистая, без кусочка мяса, кость. Конечно, такое могло произойти, но осень сменялась зимой, и ужасы для людей и детей наверху забывались, сменяясь предпраздничной суетой.

А Кромешник забивался глубже в тени, прятался и кутался в плащ, потому что вместе с песнями и снежками крепли Кошмары, а он сам коченел, впервые за тысячи лет испытывая физическую боль от того, как много появлялось на земном шаре ярких огоньков. Вера вспыхивала в детях с приходом в их мир чудес, и Северянин, конечно, с радостью организовывал для них эти чудеса. Звон бубенчиков, хохот Санты, цокот копыт по крыше и сладостное ожидание: _что же, что же у тебя в мешке?.._ Другие Хранители от него не отставали.

Кромешник наблюдал, как ранее спокойный свет тысяч огоньков становился невыносимо ярким, почти слепящим.

— Что же это значит? — спрашивал он себя, ведь не с Кошмарами же ему разговаривать, и сам же отвечал: — Дети позабыли, что такое страх. Они верят, что могут всё. Они... счастливы.

Не только ревность и зависть стискивали грудь невидимыми цепями. Разглядывая эту новую счастливую землю, Кромешник предчувствовал нечто неправильное. Нечто, чего не должно было случаться, чему он пока не мог дать названия. Послушай его Хранители — ха, да разве они способны на конструктивный диалог?! — они бы, возможно, придумали, как это предотвратить. Только возможно. Потому что лезть наверх и униженно молить о прощении Кромешник не собирался — у него ещё оставалась гордость, хотя сил... сил не было.

С каждым счастливым безоблачным днём он терял уголок в душах детей, даже тех, кто вздрагивал от резких звуков, боялся спуститься в тёмный подвал и просил мать проверить шкаф, вдруг там кто-то есть? И хотя Кромешник чувствовал, что _да, есть_ , дети этого уже не понимали и не допускали даже мысли, что за беззащитно выпростанную из-под одеяла ногу их может схватить чудовище.

В каменном веке было проще, мрачно думал Кромешник необычайно долгой и тяжёлой осенью, когда стены убежища раньше срока покрылись инеем до пола, а Кошмары подошли совсем близко, так, что он мог различить чешуйки на их мордах. Тогда достаточно было нагнать сумраку и завываний, хрустнуть веткой, оставить таинственный знак на земле. Люди тряслись за свою жизнь и не ходили опасными тропами, не лезли на клыки к диким зверям, с которыми не могли справиться. Инстинкт гнал их прочь, и пусть сейчас его считают детской выдумкой и слишком бурной фантазией, факты не изменишь — с помощью страха людьми можно было управлять.

И не давать им умереть раньше срока.

Кромешник поднял голову и вгляделся в черноту. Там поблёскивали тонкие и острые сосульки. Разошёлся что-то малыш Джек. Слишком много льда и снега до добра не доведут. Кромешник и сам пару раз едва не прокатился по полу убежища, хотя наледь появилась на нём только в самые ранние утренние часы. С рычанием убрав её, он зажёг чёрное пламя везде, где мог дотянуться, и сел в этом импровизированном кругу.

— Шкуру спущу, — пригрозил сунувшемуся под руку Кошмару и щёлкнул по ноздре, заставляя отступить. — Я вас больше не боюсь.

Кошмары слушались уже лучше, не нападали, но до прежней лёгкости в обращении с ними Кромешнику было как до Луноликого, чтоб ему там провалиться в чёрную дыру на своём небе.

Главной проблемой забвения была скука. Играть с детьми во взрослые игры было весело, дразнить Песочника было весело, пугать малюток феей — тоже, а торчать сутками в компании неразговорчивых тварей, способных только обеспечить сердечный приступ, появившись в тёмной переулке ночью — не весело. Собранные со всего света книги Кромешник давно перечитал не по одному разу, и от горя взялся за третий, но истории разных праздников навевали на него тоску. Люди писали о том, чего совсем не понимали. Именно их наивная вера в то, что на Рождество нужно дарить всем подарки, вынудила прежнего Хранителя этого праздника подстраиваться под запросы. Современным детям не нужны были конфеты и плюшевые мишки, они хотели компьютеры и телефоны. Кромешник невольно хмыкнул, вспомнив озадаченное лицо Северянина, который пытался разобраться в нововведениях и не сесть в лужу, подарив деточке из списка что-то не то.

Когда Хранители не вылазят из своих уютных мирков и не проводят всё время с детьми, источниками силы, их представление сужается до «оно маленькое и милое, я должен его защищать!». Кромешник знал, какими жестокими могли быть дети. Какими злыми и страшными. Как безжалостно они разбивали веру в другие вещи — любовь, преданность, дружбу — и страдали сами, плевать хотев на молочные зубы и золотистый песок.

Холод забрался под плащ, царапнул по носу и слизистой глаз. Кромешник подобрал под себя ноги и поморщился. Ему не может быть холодно, но привычка вести себя почти как человек заставляла зябко ёжиться и греть ладони под мышками. Малыш Джек, сам того не понимая, тоже притворялся человеком. Триста лет изменили его, сделали духом, пусть пока Джек изо всех сил старался казаться нормальным. Кромешник знал, что однажды нормальность превратится в безумие.

По встречам с Джеком он тоже, оказывается, скучал. Мальчишка был забавным. После ночи в безмятежно спящем мире хотелось порой чего-то дерзкого, полного энергии и уверенности, что слабый ветерок способен свернуть горы. Кромешник предавался воспоминаниям о ледяных метелях и прогулках по крышам в одиночестве, когда его спутником был страх, а неправильные тени махали с земли узкими руками-лапами.

Люди даже представить себе не могли, какие монстры жили под их кроватями.

В день, когда _что-то_ изменилось, Кромешник пытался затолкать в себя книгу рецептов. Книга была нудной и последней в небогатом списке. Было бы неплохо сжечь её за насилие над желудками людей, которым предлагались несъедобные выверты авторской фантазии. Пальцы готовы были создать крошечный огонёк — на большее его сил уже не хватало, — как вдруг Кромешник услышал собачий лай. Это было странно. Это было непривычно. Это было хоть что-то интересное за последние месяцы, которые слились для Кромешника в сплошное серо-чёрное полотно, поэтому он мгновенно ухватился за возможность превратить «что-то» в полноценное развлечение.

— Здесь всегда была дверь?

В пору начать сомневаться в собственном рассудке. В стене, ранее гладкой и без намёка на трещины, появилась дверь. По форме она напоминала вытянутое яйцо, а вместо пасхального кролика на ней была нарисована дружелюбно оскаленная тыква с горящими глазами. Тыквы Кромешник любил по понятным причинам и даже порадовался. Будь дверь символом всё того же Рождества, он без колебаний сжёг бы её остатками огня.

«Что за ней?», «я смогу вернуться?», «почему...» и тысяча других вопросов в голове Кромешника так и не появились. Он всё-таки Король Кошмаров, а не пугливый мальчишка! Кому, как не ему прыгать в подозрительные чёрные провалы, откуда веяло кладбищем и ладаном. Запах навевал приятные ассоциации. Раз уж привычный выход наружу ему был заказан, почему бы не воспользоваться чужим?

Подцепив ногтями дверь, Кромешник напрягся и открыл её рывком. Мощный порыв ветра швырнул в лицо прелые листья и тонкую паутину тумана. Сладковатый гнилостный запах защекотал ноздри. Это окончательно убедило Кромешника в том, что куда бы ни вёл портал, он точно не окажется на солнечном острове с морем, пляжем и кокосами.

В отличие от Северянина и Кролика, Кромешник всегда путешествовал по теням. Один шаг — и он на другом конце земного шара без тряски и подступающей к горлу тошноты. Портал, природа которого была Кромешнику не до конца ясна, словно прочитал его мысли и сделал переправу максимально комфортной. Раз — и он на кладбище среди покосившихся крестов и могил. За спиной остался круг из деревьев с нарисованными на них картинками (Пасха и Рождество? Нет, спасибо), а узкая тропинка вела дальше, к кованым воротам, за которыми начиналось кладбище. Оттуда раздавались мелодичное бряцанье костей, стоны, вой ветра...

...и собачий лай.

Незнакомый мир понравился Кромешнику. Здесь было уютно, как в старом склепе. Крошечные надгробия с аккуратными заборами вокруг могил напоминали кукольные домики для девочек. Вместо Барби между могил тёк молочно-белый туман, а бумажное Солнце заменяла такая же искусственная Луна — молчаливая и холодная, _мёртвая_. Кромешник почувствовал, как тяжесть присутствия Луноликого спала с его плеч и осталась валяться на земле дохлой змеёй. Чудом у него получилось сбежать из тюрьмы и оказаться вне власти старого врага. Прекрасный подарок!

Медленным шагом он направился вглубь кладбища, читая имена на мраморных плитах. Некоторые совсем стёрлись, потому что мрамор был всё-таки не везде, а дерево слишком быстро поддавалось гниению и попросту разваливалось в труху от случайного прикосновения. Ядовитый плющ и белена торчали на каждом клочке земли, репей пытался вцепиться колючками в плащ. Возле одной из могил Кромешник заметил гуля — трупоеда, который лакомился чьими-то мозгами. Держа гнилой череп лапами, он с упоением сосал его содержимое. Кромешник брезгливо поморщился и обошёл место зловонного пиршества по широкой дуге, чтобы не портить себе впечатление от холодного очарования кладбищенской ночи.

Лай то приближался, то отдалялся, и вскоре Кромешник добрался до его источника. Под ногу ткнулась маленькая белая кость. Подняв её, Кромешник узнал часть человеческого ребра — а затем вокруг щиколоток закружился, бешено мотая призрачным хвостом, пёс. Забавный: нос у него слабо мерцал, как светляк на болоте, а сквозь тельце можно было увидеть собственные ботинки.

— Это твоё? — Кромешник так давно ни с кем не разговаривал, что даже не задумался о том, что собака его не понимала. — Тогда держи.

Он бросил кость прочь, гадая, кому же она принадлежала, и собака с восторженным лаем бросилась за ней. Так повторилось несколько раз, а когда Кромешнику надоело запускать чужие кости бумерангом, пёс вдруг схватил его за край плаща и потянул.

— Хочешь, чтобы я следовал за тобой?

Глаза пса, даром что тот был только призраком, блестели очень разумно. Разумнее, чем у некоторых живых.

— Ладно.

Подгоняемый звонким лаем, всё так же неторопливо Кромешник направился к окраине кладбища. Над тыквенным полем поднимался к небу пологий холм, который заканчивался весьма грозным отростком. Кромешник был уверен, что он мог схватить зазевавшегося путника и переломать ему все кости. Тыквы, мимо которых они с псом шли, провожали их настороженным взглядами и приглушённо шептались.

— Зиро! — навстречу, словно из-под земли (а точнее — из свежевырытой могилы), шагнул скелет. Кромешник дождался, когда незнакомец наобнимается со своим питомцем и обратит внимание на него. — Кхм... Прошу прощения. Он вас донимал?

— Ничуть, — вежливо откликнулся Кромешник. Скелет говорил с сильным британским акцентом, но понимать его это не мешало. — Признаюсь честно, я был только рад такому славному проводнику.

Скелет понимающе закивал.

— Зиро умеет находить необычные пути. Однажды он и мне подарил удивительное приключение... Ой, что же я всё о себе! Как вас зовут и откуда вы пришли к нам?

Провалы глаз черепа незнакомца на мгновение вспыхнули тёмной яростью. Он не угрожал и не собирался нападать, но Кромешник чувствовал: неправильный ответ мог превратить вежливого собачника в нечто ужасное.

— Я не местный, — начал Кромешник издалека. — Нашёл странную дверь и шагнул в неё, так и оказался здесь.

— Так вы из другого мира...

Скелет погладил фалангами пальцев гладкий подбородок и обошёл Кромешника по кругу. Худой и тонкий, как тростинка, он был выше Кромешника на целую голову.

— Думаю, вы хотите узнать, из какого.

— Именно.

Назваться одним из многочисленных имён? Попытаться напугать? Нет, антураж и премилые обитатели кладбища намекали, что страх здесь — постоянный гость. Тем более, чем может он, почти утративший силы, пронять живого скелета? Авторитетом давить тоже не стоит, кто знает, как обитатели этого мира относятся к «большому начальству» и знают ли о нём вообще.

— В мире людей, где я появился очень давно, мне давали разные имена, — осторожно подбирая слова, Кромешник следил за реакцией скелета. — Но сейчас мне по нраву одно из них — Кромешник. Можно просто Король Кошмаров.

Ну да, от скромности он не умрёт. Вообще ни от чего не умрёт, будем честны.

Скелет вдруг стрекочуще засмеялся.

— Вы не похожи на Стиви!

Кромешник на мгновение опешил, а затем улыбнулся в ответ. Да уж, мир людей этот парень знает неплохо.

— Разумеется, потому что он ещё жив и, надеюсь, проживёт долгие годы, — развёл руками Кромешник. — Но и моё происхождение, и моё прозвище — правда.

— А как вас называют дети? — поинтересовался вдруг скелет, и Кромешник, не допустив даже мысли о подвохе, ответил:

— Бугимэн.

За мгновение скелет переменился. Несмотря на то, что череп был голым и без следа мышц и кожи, каким-то невероятным образом на нём отразился целый спектр эмоций: от недоверия до ненависти. Кромешник не понял, почему обычное имя вызвало такую бурную реакцию, но приготовился обороняться. Он взмахнул рукой, и между ним и скелетом появился небольшой чёрный пёс — их ещё называли гримами. Пёс глухо заворчал и клацнул зубами, намекая, что целый мешок движущихся костей ему придётся очень по вкусу. Скелет замер, сверля Кромешника тяжёлым взглядом. В его руках не появилось оружия, и он сам был, в общем-то, не слишком пугающим, но чутьё подсказывало: силы в этом создании было немало, быть может, даже больше, чем в иных Хранителях древности.

— Я же убил тебя десять лет назад, — глухо выдавил из себя скелет. — Ты выглядел иначе, но я точно убил и раздавил каждого из твоих мерзких жуков.

— Возможно, ты обознался, — миролюбиво выставил перед собой ладони Кромешник, также легко перейдя на «ты». — Я никогда не связывался с насекомыми и тебя, при всём уважении, вижу в первый раз.

Зиро, спрятавшийся за ногу хозяина, жалобно тявкнул.

— Странно... Ты говоришь правду, — озадачился скелет. — Но как это возможно?

Кромешник огляделся в поисках подсказки. На каждом острие ограждения кладбища висела засушенная голова с зашитым ртом и глазами. Они различались цветом волос и степенью сморщенности кожи, но в целом были довольно похожи. Ткнув в одну из них пальцем, Кромешник предположил:

— Скорее всего, ты убил другого Бугимэна, который пугал детей... если я правильно понимаю, в Британии?

— Да.

— Я же пришёл из Америки, хотя фактически обладаю властью над всем миром, — объяснение звучало дико и слишком претенциозно, однако скелета оно успокоило. Погладив призрачного пса между ушей, он спокойно запустил руку за пазуху своего старомодного фрака с длинными фалдами. Раздался треск ломающихся костей.

— Хороший пёсик, — скелет помахал перед носом грима ребром, и когда адский пёс полностью сосредоточился на «палочке», бросил её далеко за холм. Среагировав мгновенно, пёс убежал, только его и видели. — Ух ты, какой быстрый!.. Что ж, раз ты не тот Бугимэн, то прошу прощения за мою дерзость! Позволь представиться: Джек Скеллингтон, Повелитель Тыкв.

Бегство защитника Кромешник воспринял фаталистически (чопорная английская вежливость его забавляла и отвлекала от мыслей о том, как спасаться в случае агрессии), а вот имя нового знакомого пробудило старые воспоминания.

— Тот самый Джек? — Кромешник подошёл ближе и почувствовал почти забытое ощущение детского восторга. Как же он сразу не узнал! — Джек, который устроил самое жуткое Рождество в канун второго тысячелетия?

Джек смутился.

— По правде, я хотел устроить большой праздник и веселиться... Но что-то пошло не так.

— Ничего, — успокоил его Кромешник. — Иногда благие начинания бывают совершенно неправильно поняты! Но я помню ту ночь, это было отвратительное и мерзкое зрелище!

Польщённо улыбнувшись, Джек отвесил церемонный поклон.

— Рад, что тебе оно пришлось по душе, — сказал он, разогнувшись. — Но расскажи про «другого» Бугимэна, пожалуйста. В голове не укладывается!..

В голове у него наверняка сохранилось много места, чтобы уложить там практически что угодно, но об этом Кромешник тактично умолчал. Взяв Джека под локоть, он направился прочь с кладбища, надеясь лишь, что не разгневает больше своего спутника. Ощущать его ярость было также неприятно, как смотреть на Луноликого.

 

Город Хэллоуин полностью оправдывал своё название. Таких омерзительных созданий Кромешник давно не встречал! Клоун со срезанной верхней половиной черепа, в котором среди месива из мозгов и гнили копошились черви. Носатые ведьмы на мётлах, угловатые и покрытые бородавками, летали с истошными визгами и бросали на прохожих зловонные бомбы. Дети сорвали с ограждения несколько голов и играли ими в мяч, пиная головы со всей силы так, что те крутились волчком. На середине дороги застрял зомби, непонятно зачем выползший в свет и оставивший за собой след из внутренностей. Вторая половина его тела, скорее всего, двигаться вообще не могла. У гниющих заживо трупов с этим случались проблемы.

Кромешник не испытывал омерзения при виде чудовищ и фриков, хотя по факту зрелище было крайне отталкивающим. Напротив, в атмосфере всеобщего безумия и страха дышалось легче, сам воздух города возвращал силы и поднимал настроение, несмотря на его серость и унылость. Вдалеке играли на контрабасе, а возле одного из самых высоких домов сидела чёрная кошка и мыла лапу.

Джек, выслушав краткую историю Кромешника (он осознанно упустил несколько постыдных эпизодов вроде собственного страха, зато с упоением рассказал про силу Ледяного Джека и других Хранителей, которые помешали сделать мир людей чуточку темнее), представил его как своего гостя. Жители города смотрели на Джека как девочки-подростки на кумира из музыкальной группы. Выглядело это весьма забавно, особенно когда на худой ноге пыталось повиснуть сразу три ведьмы и парочка детей.

Кромешника же разглядывали со сдержанным любопытством. Приближаться не рисковали, но чуяли «своего» и скалились, словно говоря этим «добро пожаловать домой».

— Джек! — невысокий треугольный человек был мэром, если верить надписи на его груди. Кромешник остановился на почтительном расстоянии от колоритной парочки, позволяя мэру вдоволь нажаловаться на мир, горожан и поджимающие сроки. — До Хэллоуина остался всего месяц! Чёртов месяц, Джек! Мы же не успеем вывести ядовитых пауков, расплести змей из спячки, подготовить новую программу, раз ты так настаиваешь на разнообразии...

— Успокойтесь, господин мэр, — невозмутимости Джека можно было позавидовать. Его черепушка выдавала такую обнадёживающую гримасу, что Кромешник был готов вручить медаль за актёрское мастерство прямо сейчас. — Всё в порядке. Вместе с нашим новым другом мы сделаем самый страшный Хэллоуин!

— Н-но ведь...

Джек лёгким движением повернул голову мэра вокруг позвоночника (если он у него, конечно, был), и вместо страдальческого выражения лица появилось довольное и улыбчивое.

— О, это чудесная идея — пригласить специалиста со стороны! Мы всегда рады перенимать интересный опыт! Хотя твоя затея с Рождеством и не полностью удалась, это было весело, поэтому...

Джек благосклонно улыбнулся тараторящему мэру и незаметно поманил Кромешника за собой. Захлопнув дверь перед носом этого назойливого типа, он смахнул несуществующий пот со лба и развёл руками.

— Не обращай внимания, он просто трудоголик. Хочет, чтобы каждый год всё было идеально.

— Понимаю, — дом Джека внутри был не богатым: простое убранство, множество приборов для опытов, постель прямо на полу. И книги — много, много книг. Если Джек и был здесь королём, то явно не пользовался своим статусом в полной мере. — Так почему ты заинтересовался Рождеством?

— Это долгая история, — на подоконнике стояла корзинка, накрытая чистым полотенцем. Джек достал оттуда бутылку подозрительного бурого цвета, встряхнул и открыл пробку. Из неё вылетел пар, похожий на символ радиоактивной опасности, и развеялся в подступающих к городу лучах солнца. — Бери кружку, выпей вина, и я всё тебе расскажу.

Будь Кромешник человеком, он бы не рискнул пить ничего из рук живого скелета, но Кромешнику больше нечего было терять — и он решительно потянулся за бутылкой.

Напиться при всём желании не выйдет, так хоть отвлечётся и попробует что-нибудь новое. В компании Джека Кромешнику было интересно, он редко встречал настолько дружелюбных и открытых монстров. Большинство занималось банальным убийством людей, а этот вёл себя как Хранитель праздника, что по неизвестной причине не вызывало у Кромешника отторжения. Хорошо, когда Хэллоуин — твою суть — защищает кто-то вроде Джека.

— Тебя пытались подстрелить? Ужасно! — история оказалась поучительной и даже забавной. Скелет в костюме Санты сам по себе выглядел несуразно, а когда дарил вместо нормальных игрушек кровожадных мишек с острыми зубами, то вызывал ещё и оторопь. Хотя бы тем, что считал это абсолютно нормальным и не понимал, почему детям не понравилась огромная анаконда вместо носка с подарками. Подперев щёку кулаком, Кромешник цедил вино, на вкус оказавшееся вполне приличным, хотя запах и вид его оставляли желать лучшего.

С улицы доносилось всё меньше звуков — днём город засыпал и просыпался ночью, как мафия. Можно было спокойно разговаривать и не отвлекаться на постоянных гостей и просителей, желавших лобызнуть костлявую ногу Джека.

— А ещё плохой Бугимэн угрожал моей Салли!

Джек не опьянел, но двигался намного раскованней. Его движения и особенно скачки по стенам и потолку напоминали паучьи танцы. В сочетании с гротескно длинными руками и ногами это производило сильное впечатление. Кромешник представил, как заорали бы современные дети, увидев у себя в комнате ночью такое чудо, и криво усмехнулся. Он предпочитал работать на более тонких уровнях, но классическое «бу!» до сих пор действовало без осечек. В деле запугивания малолеток Джек был до чёртиков старомодным.

— А Салли — это?..

— Моя жена, — Джек произнёс это слово с такой нежностью, что будь у Кромешника сердце, оно бы обязательно ёкнуло. — Я был таким дураком и не понимал, что самая лучшая женщина всегда поддерживала меня и была рядом!

Кромешник зажмурился, отгоняя картинки из прошлого, и рассеянно кивнул.

— Именно так и бывает. А когда мы понимаем это, то становится слишком поздно что-либо исправлять.

За это выпили ещё, прикончив наконец бутылку. По словам Джека, Салли часто оставляла ему гостинцы под окном, чтобы он, увлечённый очередной идеей, не умер (ха-ха) с голоду. Теперь на правах законной жены она готовила ужин и могла погнать Джека спать раньше, если видела, что он вновь засиделся допоздна. Саму Салли Кромешник пока не встречал, она ушла собирать какие-то редкие травы для зелий, но подозревал, что с такой дамочкой лучше не спорить.

— Я до сих пор очень люблю Рождество, — признался Джек перед тем, как широко зевнуть во всю пасть. Зубы его были неровные и редкие, что логично, он ведь скелет, но при этом сомневаться в их крепости не приходилось. Хотя Зубная Фея наверняка упала бы в обморок от одного их вида. — И хочу когда-нибудь снова стать его частью. Знаешь, пустота внутри — она как рана, которая со временем открывается только глубже, как ты её ни зашивай. У меня есть любимая женщина и работа, горожане меня уважают, но хочется ведь другого!..

Да он философ, оказывается. Из того типа лю... существ, готовых положить голову ради поиска смысла собственной жизни. Кромешник помнил легенды о Джеке — голову он как раз и потерял, скитаясь с фонарём, грубо вытесанным из тыквы. Люди не догадывались даже, насколько были близки к правде их предания и сказки.

Джек заснул в обнимку с Зиро, а Кромешник перебрался на удобный подоконник, откуда открывался вид на весь город. Башня как пристройка к дому была гениальным решением, надо бы и у себя такое сделать... Подземелья Кромешник не мог назвать «домом» в прямом смысле слова, он редко возвращался туда надолго и ещё реже звал гостей. Малыш Джек за тысячи лет был первым.

А здесь неплохо! Готично, прохладно, мертво. То, что нужно, чтобы восстановить силы, тем более что страх сочился практически из каждой щели и монстры, сбегающие в мир людей, приносили с собой ни на что не похожий запах ужаса. Вдыхая его, Кромешник словно делал себе уколы лекарства прямо в кровь. После того липкого чувства ненужности он понемногу возвращал уверенность в себе. В порыве юношеского максимализма Ледяной Джек не задумывался даже, что кто-то мог из-за его действий тоже стать невидимкой — и нет наказания хуже, чем это. Казалось бы, они так похожи, но!.. Но малыш Джек предпочёл хама-Кролика, наивную Фею и Северянина, которые были добры к нему. Ну конечно, им же нужен был Хранитель, чтобы оберегать бедных несчастных деточек от стра-а-ашного Кромешника. Тьфу!

С крыши истошно заорал скелет петуха. Кромешник закрыл глаза и тоже постарался задремать (точнее, сделать вид), раз уж почти все в городе отправились на боковую. Это похоже на отпуск, подумалось ему сквозь мутную пелену усталости, я потерял слишком много сил, так что теперь даже пальцем не пошевелю, если они приползут ко мне за помощью.

Какая могла понадобиться помощь, Кромешник не знал, но придумал несколько желаний на случай, если вдруг действительно произойдёт нечто, с чем Хранители не сумеют совладать.

 

Джейми вырос и больше не видел Джека.

Из года в год он прилетал к нему, рисовал морозные узоры на окне, швырял снежки в лицо и создавал скользкие дорожки под ногами. Сначала Джейми радовался и охотно прыгал на лёд, скатывался с горок и отряхивался от снега. Но со временем забавы стали тяготить его. Он ворчал на растаявший в ботинках снег и мокрые ноги, обходил заледеневшие лужи и не высовывал носа из дому в суровую метель, как бы Джек его ни звал. Было обидно, но теперь Джек понимал, что дети рано или поздно становятся взрослыми и перестают верить в чудеса и Санту.

Для Джейми прошло пять лет, а для Джека — всего неделя. Время духов тянулось намного дольше, поэтому ничего удивительного не было в том, что Джек не заметил перемен сразу. Стараясь наблюдать издалека, он любовался на стремительно подрастающих детей, на малютку Софи, которая стала такой же взрослой и смелой, как её брат, на их усталых родителей, давно утративших воспоминания о весёлых гонках в компании невидимых друзей. По всему миру хватало других ребят, готовых визжать от восторга, когда засовываешь им пригоршню снега за пазуху, и Джек направлялся туда, чтобы развлекаться, хохотать и летать так быстро, что полы плащей и шуб поднимались параллельно земле. Вера Джейми — крохотная и уже слабая — всё равно отдавалась в теле Джека тёплым огоньком, что не могло не радовать.

— Привет! — совершив лихой прыжок с крыши на крышу, Джек помахал рукой Зубной Фее, которая вылетела из окна. — Много зубов нашла?

— Порядочно, — улыбнулась та, бережно складывая молочные зубы в сумку. — Но больше, чем на прошлой неделе! Я так рада, ведь каждый зубик — это воспоминание о счастливом детстве.

Фея в порыве нежности обняла сумку с зубами и закружилась на месте, а Джек задумался. Больше, чем раньше... Значит ли это, что дети стали чаще падать? Или что их зубы уже не такие крепкие? Ай, ерунда! Если бы это было так, Фея заметила бы первой. Уж она-то главный специалист по зубам.

— Полетаешь со мной? — он повис на проводах вниз головой и крутанул в руках посох, как заправский факир. Те, правда, крутили шесты с огнём, который Джек не любил, но жест ему понравился.

— Ой нет, что ты, мне за тобой не угнаться, — рассмеялась Фея. — К тому же, у меня много работы... Но спасибо за предложение.

Она чмокнула Джека в щёку и улетела, пока крошечные помощницы не начали смущённо хихикать и розоветь вместо неё. Джек озадаченно потёр место поцелуя — кажется, это что-то значило, но он не мог вспомнить, что. Впрочем, он считал Фею прекрасным другом и был готов расцеловать в обе щеки, если она захочет. А пока надо браться за дело! Дороги сами себя не заметут.

Осень была слишком тёплой на вкус Джека, и он с радостью исправлял это недоразумение. Взрослые ворчали на собачий холод, в то время как дети радовались и отмахивались от родителей, требующих надеть шапку и шарф, а то простудишься, нет, я уже не маленький! Эти споры Джек слышал каждое утро в любой стране мира. Вот и сегодня один из малышей выбежал на улицу без шапки и понёсся по дороге вниз, скользя по редким кляксам тонкого хрустящего льда. Вместо того, чтобы смотреть по сторонам и под ноги, он витал где-то в своих мыслях и, казалось, ни капельки не боялся. Ни соседской собаки, которая начала громко лаять и рычать из-за низкого забора, когда Джек присел на него передохнуть. Ни канализационных люков, на которые его мама строго запрещала наступать. Ни проезжей части, по которой малыш бежал, хотя это было опасно — спящих «полицейских» здесь не было, многие лихачили, из-за чего случались аварии. Джек хотел было лететь дальше, но почему-то задержался, словно ярко-жёлтая курточка малыша приворожила его.

Из-за поворота вдруг показалась машина. Водитель гнал вперёд, не думая о штрафах за превышение скорости. Джек плохо разбирался в современных механизмах, в его время ничего подобного ещё не изобрели, но даже он понял, что машина не успеет затормозить. Малыш — беспечный и бесстрашный, словно у него в запасе была ещё одна жизнь — остановился прямо посреди дороги и наклонился подобрать красивый кленовый лист.

Разве не должен он был _испугаться_?..

Джек успел в последний момент. Вместо того, чтобы лежать под колёсами сломанной куклой, малыш плюхнулся на попу, а машина пронеслась мимо, обдав парами горячего воздуха и бензина. Тяжело дыша, Джек присел рядом с малышком и помахал у него перед лицом ладонью.

— Эй, ты ведь мог погибнуть! Не делай так больше!

Малыш непонимающе посмотрел на Джека, улыбнулся ртом, в котором не хватало пары молочных зубов, поднялся и побежал дальше, как ни в чём не бывало. Этот конкретный ребёнок не был тупицей, нет. В садике его хвалили за примерное поведение и хорошо прочитанные стихи, но инстинкт самосохранения куда-то делся. Словно вырезали его.

— Чёрт знает что такое... — Джек почесал шею. Хотелось проверить, не посходили ли дети с ума, но как? Только заглянув в гости к Северянину, поскольку своего земного шара размером с комнату у Джека пока ещё не было и вряд ли появится. Он не любил надолго задерживаться на одном месте.

По пути на Северный Полюс Джек не удержался и понаблюдал за другими детьми. Они выглядели довольными и счастливыми, дурачились, как и всегда, но при этом было в их поведении что-то ненормальное. Или он себя просто накручивает? Джек сомневался, терялся, не зная, у кого спросить совета, и видел, возможно, то, чего на самом деле не было. С другой стороны, возражал он сам себе, разве раньше дети не боялись выйти на тонкий лёд, думая, что он проломится? Разве не избегали тёмных углов и подозрительных дядь, предлагавших конфетки? Что-то точно изменилось и не в лучшую сторону. Всеобщее счастье — это хорошо и круто, вот только дети напрочь забывали о безопасности. Джека пробирало огнём вдоль позвоночника от мысли, что кто-то из них мог попасть в ту же ловушку, что и его сестра когда-то.

— Николас! — Йети шарахнулись в стороны: ледяной колючий ветер прямо в морды был им неприятен. Джек ворвался в дом и сделал круг почёта перед тем, как замереть и найти взглядом Северянина. Тот занимался игрушками, хотя до Рождества была ещё куча времени.

— Что такое, Джек? — прогудел он добродушно. — Если хочешь поиграть, можешь взять пару эльфов, эти шалопаи всё равно ленятся работать.

— Не хочу я играть, — прозвучало капризно, зато Северянин сразу оторвался от игрушек и внимательно посмотрел на Джека. Джек, который не хочет играть — странный Джек. — Ты не замечал ничего необычного в последнее время? Шар в порядке?

— Шар? А, ну да. Посмотри сам, — растерялся Северянин и вместе с Джеком вышел в главный зал. От количества веривших в чудеса и добро детей Земля светилась, как огромная лампочка. — Всё в порядке — дети в восторге и с нетерпением ждут праздников!

— И тебя не смущает такой яркий свет? — удивился Джек.

— Почему должен? Вот если бы вернулся Кромешник и снова выпустил свой чёрный песок, нам стоило бы волноваться, а так...

Джек не дослушал и подлетел к шару поближе. Из-за сияния было трудно различить отдельные точки, они напоминали скопления рыб в океане, где много еды. И каждая из этих точек могла погаснуть навсегда, если дети не будут осторожными.

— Может, проблема не в Кромешнике, — пробормотал Джек. — Может, проблема в вере.

— Какой такой Вере? — запищали эльфы, но Северянин легко отодвинул их в сторону.

— Не стоит волноваться так, Джек, — успокаивающе начал он. — Мы сделали доброе дело тогда, спасли праздники и наших друзей. Плохо ли, что дети стали меньше бояться?

Я не знаю, хотел ответить ему Джек, я не могу успеть везде и вытащить каждого ребёнка из-под колёс машины или из канализационного люка. Я не могу отобрать у них спички и средство для мытья посуды, так смешно пузырящееся на языке. Я вообще ничего не могу, потому что если у детей нет внутреннего ограничения, то они становятся неуправляемыми. А всех не рассмешишь и не отвлечёшь, не заставишь отойти от провала или отпустить взятый «поиграть» ножик. Как ты не понимаешь этого, Николас?

— Не знаю, — вместо этого сказал Джек. — Но хочу выяснить.

Обеспокоенный Северянин пытался его отговорить, убеждал, что повода для беспокойства нет и что Кромешник — их злейший враг — надёжно замурован в своём подземном царстве, не выбраться ему оттуда никогда. Джек невесело усмехался, вспоминая чёрный лаз под кроватью и прохладные лабиринты чужого убежища. Там было не так уж и страшно. Даже красиво. Не сравнить с яркими и сочными красками мира Кролика или праздничной суетой дома Северянина. Самому Джеку не хватало усидчивости и спокойствия, поэтому в логове Кромешника ему досталось и то, и другое. И страх, конечно. Как же без него.

Он всполошил Кролика и всё его яичное царство; попался в руки Фее и вытерпел восторги по поводу своих зубов; прокатился на золотистом облаке Песочника и порасспрашивал про сны, которые снились теперь детям. Ни одного кошмара. Были, конечно, выверты подсознания и разные неприятности, но ничего похожего на жуть, которую умел нагонять один Кромешник. Джек даже под кроватями спящих детей смотрел в надежде, что оттуда высунется бледная рука!

Только пыль, фантики и грязные носки. И чувство, скребущее на душе хуже кошки: ты что-то упускаешь. Ты не видишь всего. Что такого важного было в страхе? Почему он оказался так нужен именно сейчас, когда мир был полон счастья, любви и веселья? Ответа ни у кого не было, а главный специалист по кошмарам как сквозь землю (хотя почему как?) провалился. Несмотря на все старания и разговоры с одинокой кроватью посреди поляны, Кромешник не появился. Ни следа его присутствия Джек не обнаружил в самых пугающих местах мира. Был дух — и нет его. А ведь скоро Хэллоуин...

— Пс, Джек! — голос Кролика был недовольным, как и всегда. Он появился без предупреждения и недовольно постукивал лапой возле свежевырытой норы. Джек без особой радости спустился к нему и сел на крышу припаркованной в тупике машины. — Дело есть.

— Какое?

— Ты тут всё носишься с этим шаром, как с пасхальным яйцом, Кромешника этого проклятущего ищешь... Думаешь, я не замечу? Я давно за тобой слежу. Но не о том речь. Не знаю, зачем оно тебе, но могу кое-что показать.

Джек заинтересованно подался вперёд. Чтобы Кролик расщедрился на секрет — это должно было произойти что-то из ряда вон.

— В благородство играть не буду, — бормотал тем временем Кролик. — Поможешь потом мне с Пасхой, и мы в расчёте. Всё-таки однажды ты меня спас, чёртов мальчишка... Так, где-то здесь, вроде бы.

Джек нырнул за ним в лаз и быстро оказался на совершенно другой поляне. Она находилась в старом лесу, было темно и сыро, словно недавно прошёл дождь. Высокие деревья терялись над головой, их кроны шумели тихо, но угрожающе.

— Где мы?

— Шварцвальд, «чёрный лес», — отозвался Кролик. — Мрачное местечко, идеально подходит таким типам, как Кромешник. Если он где-то и может прятаться, то только здесь. Кроме того, гляди.

Кролик повёл Джека едва заметными тропами. Летать здесь было очень трудно, поэтому приходилось прыгать и уворачиваться от огромных еловых лап. Под ногами шуршало мелкое зверьё, в глубине подлеска ухали филины.

— Ничего себе!

Вышли они на открытое место, словно специально кем-то расчищенное. Сквозь листья пробивался свет, падая на рисунки, вырезанные на стволах-гигантах.

— Этими порталами вот уже тысячу лет никто не пользуется, — сказал Кролик хмуро. — И я не был уверен, что они вообще работают, пока где-то лет десять назад моего коллегу из Европы не уволокли через эту дверь.

Он показал лапой на дерево с нарисованным на нём красивым пасхальным яйцом. А затем — на другое, с жуткой тыквой. Джек почему-то сглотнул.

— Это когда чуть не сорвалось Рождество?

— Именно. Даже ты что-то заметил, хотя тогда творил что вздумается и о серьёзных вещах не заботился. В общем, можешь поискать в этих мирках, вдруг дурь из головы вылетит? А мне пора.

Не слушая благодарностей, Кролик топнул лапой и прыгнул в лаз. Земля за ним схлопнулась, вновь став целой. Джек задумчиво потопал по месту перехода ногами, на всякий случай заморозил — просто так, чтобы проверить, не пропала ли в этом странном лесу его магия — и направился к двери с тыквой.

Оттуда неприятно пахло. И скрипела она очень уж жутко, будто пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя, испугать. Джек с трудом приоткрыл створку и, просунув в неё посох, использовал его как рычаг. Дверь неохотно поддалась. Внутри была непроглядная чернота и стылый, мертвецкий холод. Нечувствительный к морозу Джек поёжился, но поставил ногу на край. Чтобы успокоить совесть, он должен был найти Кромешника и вытрясти из него правду. Если ради этого придётся спуститься в Ад... что же, Джек всегда был рад приключениям.

 

В городе все суетились: приближался праздник, а ничего ещё не было готово! Так говорил мэр, а Джек усмехался и показывал уже сложенные аккуратными стопками ужасные вещи, которыми они собирались пугать людей. Щипцы и пилы для маньяков, мёртвые животные, раздробленные кости и трупы — всё это щедрым потоком польётся сквозь истончившуюся грань в канун Дня Всех Святых. Кромешник чуял, как оживились монстры, как подобралась готовая к прыжку темнота. В ней всегда таилась опасность, испокон веков, ещё до появления первых людей большинство живых созданий пряталось, чтобы не наткнуться в темноте на нечто более ужасное, чем обычный хищник.

— На востоке тоже празднуют Хэллоуин? — жителям города было интересно, и Кромешник обстоятельно рассказывал им про духов из других стран. Про ледяную Юки-онну, поджидающую мужчин в своём доме в горах. Про Набау, гигантскую змею, способную сожрать кого угодно. Про Дуллахан и Йорогумо, про василисков и Бабу Ягу, про Гидру и Ла Йорону. Он знал множество мифов и легенд, с большинством из которых встречался лично. Не были сказкой Гамельнский крысолов и Алконост, в лесах жили лешие, а домах — домовые, просто люди не видели их, а чудовища научились скрываться. Если ты не видишь паука, это не значит, что его нет на твоём потолке, верно?

Все эти создания выберутся в мир людей на одну ночь. Целый год их жажду крови сдерживали, и теперь они захотят оторваться... или что-нибудь оторвать. Кромешник восстановил немного сил и мог бы попытаться не дать людям погибнуть от когтей, клыков и яда, но зачем? В конце концов, раз Хранители справляются без него, то пусть и драконов в человеческом обличье прогоняют сами.

— Холодно, — тихо вздохнула Салли. Она помогала Джеку с организацией и стояла рядом, пока он терпеливо выслушивал просьбы и стенания.

— И впрямь, — Кромешник взглянул на землю, которая необычайно быстро покрывалась льдом. Сотворить такое мог только один дух, появление которого могло не только испортить настроение, но и сорвать подготовку к празднику. За месяц Кромешник стал здесь своим, и ему не хотелось, чтобы его личные проблемы стали достоянием всех. — Я разберусь.

Он создал из тьмы плащ, похожий на собственный, и укрыл ими плечи Салли. Кукла, сшитая безумным доктором, вела себя совсем как человек и была порой умнее и мудрее живых женщин. Впрочем, Кромешник не обольщался: привязанность и предвзятость всегда мешали думать трезво.

Он вышел за ворота и быстро отправился навстречу холоду и ледяному ветру. Как Джек нашёл проход в этот мир, оставалось лишь гадать, да это было не важно — главное не пустить его в город и не дать увидеться с другим Джеком. Про себя Кромешник хмыкнул. Два Джека на него одного — это перебор, даром что Повелитель Тыкв был всего лишь коллегой, а Ледяной... Тут сложно. У подростков вечно так. От любви до ненависти — один взмах посоха.

— Здравствуй, — лёд добрался до середины кладбища и замер. Джек сидел на памятнике ангела, разрушенном временем и бесчинствами детей — Шита, Крыта и Корыта. Никто чинить памятник, конечно, не собирался.

— Я думал, ты мёртв, — в голосе Джека звучала обида. Кромешник рассмеялся тихо и мрачно:

— То, что мертво, умереть второй раз не может.

— Дело не в этом! — возмутился Джек и тряхнул головой. Он ни капли не изменился за...

— Сколько лет прошло?

Джек замер. Он смотрел на Кромешника так внимательно и пристально, словно увидел впервые.

— Пять. А ты стал слабее.

Кромешник всплеснул руками в притворном изумлении.

— Да неужели? Надо же, а я-то думал, что меня отправили на курорт, чтобы мои кошмары пугали всех сильнее с каждым годом. Не смеши, Джек, сейчас у тебя плохо получается. Я не исчез лишь потому, что этот город приютил меня.

Конечно, он хотел знать, что это за место. Хотел задавать вопросы и получать на них ответы. Кромешник мог бы возмутиться — с какой стати ему отвечать мальчишке, который победил его и нанёс такую болезненную рану? Но не возмутился. Молча слушал жалобы на слишком счастливых детей, на беспечных Хранителей, слушал про домыслы и догадки, про ребят, пропадающих на стройках и заходящих в дома с привидениями, чтобы не выйти из них никогда.

— Только теперь до тебя дошло? — грустно улыбнулся Кромешник. — Страх — это ограждение, не дающее шагнуть в пропасть. Маркер «смертельно опасно». Учащённое сердцебиение и мысли «может, лучше не надо?». Страх полезен, когда он нужен. Думаешь, пошла бы твоя сестра на лёд, если бы ты её не потащил?

Джек дёрнулся к нему — ударить, наорать, заморозить, но не добежал пары шагов и замер с занесённым для удара кулаком. На пальцах застыли снежинки, лицо исказила гневная и одновременно жалкая гримаса.

— Я здесь не за этим, — с огромным трудом мальчишка сдержал себя и отступил. От него веяло смертельным холодом. — Мне нужна помощь.

— Правда? — Кромешник, издеваясь, хлопнул ладонями в воздухе. — Почему бы тебе не попросить совета у своих добрых друзей? Или тебе опять закрыли вход в чудесный мир Северянина?

— _Твоя_ помощь, — сквозь зубы процедил Джек. — Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня услышал?!

— Наверное, извиниться.

Джек замер, раскрыв рот. Он был такой смешной и нелепый, что Кромешник не удержался и провёл пальцем по его щеке. Лёгкое, невесомое касание, ничего неприличного, даже намёка. Но румянец мгновенно окрасил бледную кожу, скрыть его не могли даже слегка отросшие седые волосы.

— Мы... Я всё сделал правильно тогда!.. — Джек отскочил, завертелся, но не улетел. Кромешник смотрел на него со сдержанным любопытством. Можно было поцеловать, но тогда реакция была бы совершенно непредсказуемой. — Ну, может, перестарался. Ты ведь пытался погасить веру в детях, а я...

— Не хотел навсегда оставаться невидимкой.

Джек судорожно вздохнул. Как бы тяжело ему ни было признавать очевидное, Кромешник действительно понимал его лучше Хранителей. Знал, на что давить и к каким темам не возвращаться. Тьма и холод идеально дополняли друг друга, пора бы уже и Джеку в этом убедиться — хотя бы под гнётом беды, которая могла как разрушить старое, так и создать нечто новое.

Кромешнику было интересно, что из этого получится.

— Да. Ты прав. Кругом прав. Но дети гибнут! Попадают в больницы! Я сам видел, что они не боятся ничего, совсем, и это... неправильно. Так не должно быть.

— Всё как раз-таки правильно, Джек. Ты воплощаешь собой озорство и веселье, Северянин — веру в чудеса, Фея — детство, Песочник — сладкие мечты, Кролик... ну, он просто делает свою работу. Я же продавец кошмаров, если угодно. Предупреждение. Защита, чтобы дети не уходили ночью гулять и не верили незнакомцам. Думаешь, страх появляется на пустом месте? Думаешь, что когда ребёнок говорит, что в шкафу кто-то сидит, этого кого-то там нет? Ошибаешься.

Тело Джека прошибла дрожь. Румянец исчез, сменившись уже знакомой бледностью. Его проняло. Он наверняка вспомнил свою сестру и её рассказы про Бабайку в шкафу и Бугимэна — под кроватью. Тогда он не верил. Смеялся над трусливой девчонкой. А ведь загляни он резко под покрывало, то обязательно увидел бы два голодных алых глаза.

Темнота ждёт. Она может отступить, но никогда не пропадёт до конца.

— Что же нам теперь делать?

— Извинение, — напомнил Кромешник. — Я жду.

Джек нахмурился, открыл было рот, чтобы снова завести шарманку про бедных и несчастных деточек, перемолотых в фарш комбайном или зарезанных педофилом, но ничего не сказал. И молча коснулся посохом жгутов тьмы, что расползались от Кромешника в разные стороны. Лёд хлынул по ней, однако не сковал. Узор постепенно расширялся и усложнялся, а затем добрался до плаща. Кромешник вытянул руку, рассматривая проступающие на ней завитки.

— Красиво. Извинения приняты, Джек. Теперь пойдём, у нас много работы.

Смущённый и растерянный мальчишка полетел следом, не понимая, почему так всё быстро разрешилось. Кромешник вспомнил, как одной долгой зимней ночью вместо того, чтобы пугать детей, любовался на игры Джека с суровым северным ветром, и подумал, что привязанность делает его слишком мягким. Слишком похожим на человека.

— К нам пришёл твой друг? — навстречу вышел Джек Скеллингтон, и Кромешник решил, что нужно будет как-то их разграничить. Называть обоих Джеками — голова кругом пойдёт.

— Прилетел, — кивнул Кромешник. — Знакомься, этот Джек, Повелитель Тыкв, а это — тоже Джек, но уже Ледяной, я про него рассказывал...

— Ты про меня рассказывал?!

— Тот самый?!

Они переглянулись, поразглядывали друг друга немного, а затем синхронно улыбнулись. Неловко и приветливо, ведь для одного это была встреча с живым скелетом, а для второго — с духом зимы, которую он так обожал.

— Что ж, раз вам нужна помощь, то сделаю всё, что смогу!

— Буду признателен, — Кромешник взял Джека-скелета под локоть и кратко обрисовал ситуацию, намекнув, как можно совместить полезное с приятным. План рождался буквально на ходу и был рискованным, потому что зависел во многом от решения непредсказуемого мальчишки с манией спасителя. Впрочем, трудные задачи только подзадоривали взяться за них покрепче.

Джеку город не понравился. Он был... ну, пугающим? Каким ещё может быть город, по которому ходят мертвецы! Вот именно, поэтому Джек старался лететь повыше и не сталкиваться с его обитателями. В мрачной и гнилой атмосфере он быстро терял силы и чувствовал себя безнадёжно простывшим, хотя со времён своего перерождения ни разу не чихнул. Кромешник же, напротив, будто и не чувствовал этого тлена. Он здоровался с зомби и вампирами, пожимал липкую руку жуткого на вид существа, не шарахался от дерева, на котором болтались скелеты, когда-то повешенные за преступления. Один из скелетов пожелал доброй ночи и посетовал, что шея уж очень сильно болит — передавило верёвкой.   
— Сочувствую, — буркнул Джек и с облегчением залетел через окно в башню, где расположился Кромешник вместе с этим... вторым. Тоже Джеком. Вот это было обидно! Почему — Джек не понимал и сам, но испытывал чувство, подозрительно похожее на ревность. Живой скелет, затянутый в полосатый костюм, вдохновенно рассказывал странной девушке про разные миры и чудеса, в то время как Кромешник растёкся чёрным облаком в кресле и крутил между пальцев чью-то кость.  
— И? Чего мы ждём?  
— Нужно всё хорошенько обдумать и заручиться поддержкой местных, — пояснил Кромешник с ничего не выражающей улыбкой. Такие его улыбки бесили Джека сильнее всего. — А потом отправимся к Северянину.   
Джек озадаченно моргнул.  
— Зачем?  
— Сани.  
— Сани?  
— Да, сани.  
Он издевается! Джек пнул кресло, взлетел под потолок и обрушил на Кромешника град из десятка снежков, но тот лениво защитился чёрным песком и не сдвинулся при этом ни на дюйм. Как бы ни ослаб он после битвы, время лечило и не такие раны.  
— Что ж, вперёд! — воскликнул скелет и хлопнул в ладоши. — Мэр справится с организацией без меня, на всякий случай я оставил ему подробные инструкции... Успеем?  
Кромешник одним плавным движением встал, поправил плащ. Глаза его хищно блеснули.  
— Непременно.  
Джек никогда не путешествовал по собственной воле через порталы Кромешника. Ощущение было странным. Не страшно, не холодно, не больно. Никак. Он как будто шёл по хорошо знакомой комнате с непроницаемой повязкой на глазах. В полной уверенности, что вот здесь будет стена, вот тут — стол, а если шагнуть немного левее, то под ногу бросится коварный коварный кубик из конструктора. Джек так увлёкся, что на самом деле сделал несколько шагов, закрыв глаза, и ожидаемо наткнулся на кого-то.   
Темнота под веками вспыхнула искрами.  
— Осторожнее, малыш Джек, — сильные руки подхватили его и развернули, крутанув на месте. Их прикосновения остались на плечах невесомой паутиной, которую не хотелось брезгливо стряхивать. — А если бы там была пропасть?  
— Ты бы меня поймал, — признание вырвалось против его воли, вот честное снежное! Осознав, что именно сказал, Джек шарахнулся вверх и вправо, подпрыгнул и окунулся с разбегу в ледяное кучевое облако. Оно остудило пылающие щёки и заглушило смех Кромешника.   
— Куда теперь? — скелет с любопытством крутил черепушкой и шевелил пальцами так, будто желал потрогать всё кругом. Его девушка, Салли, вела себя намного спокойнее и смотрела на скелета почти так же, как Кромешник смотрел на самого Джека. Ему показалось, что снисходительно.   
— _Направо — второй поворот, и прямо, пока не настанет рассвет_ , — почти пропел Кромешник. Скелет задумался, а потом хихикнул, Салли тоже улыбнулась. Джек почувствовал себя дураком, единственным, кто не понял шутки, и от этого хотелось засыпать всех троих снегом по шею.   
— Мы в мире Северянина, — сказал наконец Кромешник нормальным тоном. — Скоро он сам нас найдёт.  
И действительно: стоило их компании приблизиться, как из дверей высыпали Йети и воинственно пищащие эльфы. В глазницах скелета завертелся самый настоящий космос, что, похоже, означало высшую степень восторга. Как зачинщик всего этого безобразия, Джек должен был взять на себя ответственность и объяснить, откуда взялся Кромешник и почему с ним монстры, но ответственность — это скучно. В поисках поддержки Джек взглянул на Кромешника, мысленно прося «объясни им ты, ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожа...»  
— Я вернулся, чтобы вам помочь, — слова разрезали напряжённый гул и заставили замолчать даже эльфов. Северянин опустил сабли и нахмурился.  
— Нам не нужна твоя помощь.  
— Джеку — нужна, — парировал Кромешник. — И я с ним абсолютно согласен.  
За мгновение во дворе стало тесно: появились другие Хранители, и только Кролик, увидев Кромешника и Джека с ним рядом, ни капли не удивился. Пробормотал «нашёл всё-таки» и замолк, якобы недовольный тем, что его оторвали от работы.  
К счастью, атмосферу разрядил скелет — Джеку было трудно называть его по имени, поэтому в ход пошла более длинная, зато говорящая фамилия. Скеллингтон поклонился Хранителям и хорошо поставленным голосом рассказал о том, как же он счастлив видеть защитников чудесных праздников и как здорово будет им всем работать вместе, спасая детей от неминуемой гибели.  
— Разве детям что-то угрожает? — не поверила Фея. Она порхала на одном уровне с Джеком, так что он хорошо видел испуг и настороженность в её глазах.  
— Конечно! Море, просто море опасностей! Монстры, чудовища, машины и ножи, но в первую очередь — отсутствие страха! Если не верите, взгляните сами.  
Жестом фокусника Скеллингтон достал из небольшого ларца, который зачем-то притащил с собой, сразу трёх детей. Их имён Джек не знал, но подозревал, что одна из них всё-таки девочка. Наверное.  
— Мы когда-то были живыми, — бойко заговорили дети. — Но Шито потерял свою маму, не нашёл дорогу домой и умер от голода. Он говорил, что был ещё в сознании, когда бродячие собаки ели его ногу. Корыто напился стирального порошка. А я, Крыто, не послушала папу и пошла с добрым дядей посмотреть куколок. Моё тело потом нашли в реке, раздувшееся, как шарик, а сама я оказалась в городе.   
Фею передёрнуло, Кролик прижал уши к голове. Если истории эти и были выдумкой, то очень достоверной. Джек не понимал до конца, чем был их любимый жуткий город, но явно не раем для послушных детишек. За хорошие дела туда не попадёшь.  
— И чего вы хотите? — спросил Северянин, когда дети с гиканьем пронеслись мимо него и бросились к игрушкам и конфетам. Скеллингтон по-дружески обнял его за плечи, и один Джек видел, каких усилий стоило Северянину не сбросить костлявую руку.  
— Всего лишь устроить самый жуткий Хэллоуин! — расхохотался скелет тоже жутко. — Для этого нам нужна пара мелочей и согласие...  
К объяснениям Джек не прислушивался. Ему вдруг стало страшно — вдруг Хранители решат, что он снова предал их? Перешёл на сторону Кромешника, хотя сейчас никаких сторон не было в принципе. Всё, чего он желал — это спасти детей, а способ и помощники не имели значения. Он видел, как колебался Северянин, морщился Песочник и трепетали крылья Феи. Если бы не обстоятельства и сияющая земля, понял вдруг Джек, и Кромешника, и скелета вышвырнули бы вон, даже не выслушав. И его вместе с ними. Это было больно, но было правдой, и от этой правды хотелось выть.  
— Не бойся, — предплечья вновь коснулись сильные пальцы. Джек вздрогнул, но не вырвался. — Сейчас тот момент, когда им всем не хватает именно твоей улыбки. И уверенности в том, что всё будет правильно.  
— Мне-то откуда взять эту уверенность? — устало спросил Джек. — Мне больше трёхсот лет, но такое чувство, что я вообще ничему не научился!..  
— Почему же, — хмыкнул Кромешник. — Ты прекрасно бросаешь снежки.  
От меткого броска его отделяла одна улыбка и оклик Северянина, который спросил:  
— Ты уверен?  
И ответ Джека:  
— Да.  
Потому что он хорошо помнил несущуюся машину и видение внутренностей ребёнка, разбросанных по всей дороге. Чтобы этого никогда не произошло, они должны постараться сделать всё по-настоящему жутко.

— Даже не думай, что я прощу тебя за то безобразие! — ругался Кролик с чувством и азартом, словно желал победить в номинации «самое недовольное выражение морды». — Ты перепугал до смерти моего коллегу из Европы, чуть не сорвал Рождество, а теперь имеешь наглость требовать сани?!  
— И оленей, — кротко добавил Скеллингтон. — Я очень хочу увидеть живых оленей.  
— Да ладно тебе, — махнул рукой Северянин, который, видимо, смирился с неизбежным и решил просто получать от происходящего удовольствие. — Мне не жалко, а ты, если боишься, можешь с нами не ехать. Твоими норами всё равно будет быстрее.   
— Ничего я не боюсь, и вообще... Эй, ты видишь, что творят эти маленькие чудовища?!  
Джек сидел на самом высоком месте — потолочной балке, откуда был прекрасно виден весь холл. Шар освещал помещение лучше солнца, даже лунный свет не пробивался сквозь приоткрытые окна. Шито, Крыто и Корыто носились как ураган, везде совали свои носы и успели сломать столько же игрушек, сколько и съесть конфет. Они пищали от восторга, когда на них ругались, не боялись угроз и, злобно хихикая, доставали неизвестно откуда гранаты с выдернутыми чеками. Гранаты оказывались фальшивыми, но у Кролика за полчаса ощутимо прибавилось седых волос на холке.  
Скеллингтон извинялся уже в третий раз за «тот случай с Сантой», восторгался щелкунчиками и тискал эльфов, успевая при этом поговорить со всеми и забраться чуть ли не на потолок, чтобы поближе рассмотреть гирлянды и другие украшения.   
— Ты же не дашь ему управлять санями, верно?!  
Северянин почесал в затылке.  
— Почему бы нет? Он забавный.  
Кромешник в общем балагане не участвовал, но наблюдал из тени, и Песочнику это не нравилось. Со своей точки обзора Джек хорошо видел золотые шнуры, которые тянулись к Кромешнику и загоняли его всё глубже в темноту. Создав в ладони небольшой снежок, Джек бросил его в Песочника, специально промахнувшись. Шнуры опали, а Кромешник наградил его одним из своих фирменных странных взглядов. Пробирающих до костей.  
— План-то у нас какой? — страдальчески заломил лапы Кролик. Его услышал только Скеллингтон, который вдруг остановился, прочистил горло и издал такой крик, какого Джек никогда раньше не слышал. Так визжать, хохотать, верещать, заливаться слезами и рычать одновременно не могло ни одно живое существо.   
Тишина повисла мёртвая.  
— С-спасибо, — пробормотал Кролик и, уняв нервную дрожь, повторил: — У нас ведь есть план?  
— Конечно! — откликнулся из своего угла скорби Кромешник. — В ночь Всех Святых малыш Джек устроит глобальное похолодание, а я вместе с новыми друзьями буду пугать детей и взрослых. В теории это должно вернуть вашему шару нормальный вид и помешать людям сходить с ума от безнаказанности.  
— А если не сработает?  
— Тогда придумаем что-нибудь ещё, — пожал плечами Кромешник. — Думаю, уже пора. Вперёд.  
Часть плана про «глобальное похолодание» Джеку не нравилась, но он уже подписался на её выполнение, и назад пути не было. В сани уселись все, кроме детей, которые остались донимать Йети и эльфов, Салли, не пожелавшую летать в столь ненадёжной конструкции, и Кролика. Он отправился своим путём, а вот Скеллингтон от восторга и предвкушения едва не выскочил из костюма.  
— Какие восхитительные сани! И олени куда лучше скелетов! Всё так сияет и блестит... Ух ты, мне и управлять дадут?  
— Разумеется, — немного натянутая улыбка его не смутила. Он запрыгнул на место второго возницы и схватился за поводья. Под демонический хохот самого странного скелета сани рухнули в пропасть портала, а Джек замешкался — и остался в итоге с Кромешником один на один.  
— Эм... Ну, я...  
— Ничего не говори.  
Кромешник накрыл рот Джека прохладной ладонью. Так  они и замерли, прижавшись друг к другу, и только прерывистое дыхание Джека нарушало уютное молчание. Говорить больше не хотелось, но он не знал, как иначе выразить все свои дурацкие, неловкие и тревожные чувства. Бросился искать врага — зачем? Не дал добить тогда — зачем? На эти вопросы ответа не существовало, а если он и был, то Джек по-девчачьи трусил в нём признаваться даже самому себе. Глаза Кромешника мягко мерцали и улыбался он до чёртиков понимающе. За это хотелось ему врезать, а затем поцеловать в разбитые губы.  
Джек мысленно чертыхнулся и опустил взгляд. Именно так дети становились взрослыми — когда переставали стесняться своих желаний и вспоминали, что им уже триста лет и пора бы вести себя соответствующе.   
Сбоку заверещали Шито и Корыто, а Крыто прикрыла лицо ладонями, словно они собирались поцеловаться под омелой, а не...  
— Хорошая традиция, — усмехнулся Кромешник и поцеловал, чёрт возьми, правда поцеловал Джека. Ему плевать было, что на них пялились и дети, и Йети, и проклятые мёртвые хулиганы, под взглядами которых Джек чувствовал себя ещё более неловко, чем мог бы. Жалкие попытки вырваться ни к чему не привели, а мороз, окутавший Кромешника искрящимся облаком, его только развеселил.  
— Знал бы ты, как давно я хотел это сделать.  
Джек с трудом собрал себя по кусочкам, а Кромешник облизывался, как будто не его язык только что хозяйничал во рту Джека. Воздух между ними трещал от напряжения, пальцы дрожали, и Джек не знал, чего желал больше — наброситься с кулаками или просто наброситься. К счастью, за него всё решили дети.  
— Вы ещё тут потрахайтесь, — буркнул Шито, равнодушно собиравший бомбу из осколков ёлочных игрушек, проволоки, ваты и старых носков. — Ни стыда ни совести.  
— Кто бы говорил! — стукнула его по голове Крыто и разочарованно вздохнула, когда Кромешник схватил Джека за руку и утащил через тени прочь. — Ну вот, а я посмотреть хотела...  
— Потом насмотришься, дура! Лучше помоги провода соединить, не получается...  
— Ничего без меня сделать не можете.

*

Хэллоуин — особенный праздник. Готовиться к нему начинали заранее, ведь чем ближе подступала заветная дата, тем выше взлетали цены на тыквы и маскарадные костюмы. Колин хотел нарядиться вампиром, как в прошлом году, но мама сказала, что он уже взрослый, и не пустила в магазин с атрибутикой. Пришлось откладывать деньги с обедов и развозить по утрам почту, чтобы купить плащ с ярко-красной подкладкой, искусственные клыки и галстук-бабочку. Отец говорил, что он похож в этом на пугало, но Колин считал себя неотразимым и всем хвастался, что наберёт конфет больше, чем этот задавака Скотт с Флинт-драйв авеню.  
Колину было десять лет, а Скотту — одиннадцать.  
Они возвращались поздно вечером домой с рюкзаками, полными конфет. Родители требовали звонить каждый час и отчитываться, где они и с кем, но Колина раздражала эта куриная забота, он ведь не маленький уже! И конфет правда собрал больше, костюм Дракулы всем понравился. Болтая о новых комиксах и том, что идёт сейчас в кино, Колин не обратил внимания на тень, которая следовала за ними по пятам. У тени было шесть рук и две головы.  
— Эй, не щипай меня! — воскликнул Скотт плаксиво.   
— Я тебя не трогал, — задрал нос Колин и на всякий случай показал обе руки. — Видишь, они тут, а не там, где тебе показалось...  
Сиплое дыхание услышали оба и замерли. Это, должно быть, шутка. Просто шутка, ведь в их тихом спокойном городишке никогда не случалось даже ограблений, что уж говорить про убийства. Страха Колин не почувствовал, только раздражение — кто это вздумал шутить над ним, а? И вместо того, чтобы убежать, он резко повернулся и открыл рот.  
И закрыл.  
Потому что у монстра за его спиной правда было шесть рук и две головы.  
Монстр не был похож ни на одного злодея из комикса. Огромная тварь, покрытая хитином с ног до челюстей, она возвышалась над детьми и угрожающе щёлкала пальцами. Пальцы же были длинными и острыми, удивительно, как они смогли просто ущипнуть Скотта, а не оторвать ему задницу совсем. Колин побледнел, чувствуя, как слабеют руки, а по ногам течёт что-то тёплое.  
Он не писался в постель с четырёх лет.  
— Мама, — прошептал Скотт. — Мамочка.  
В одной из рук монстр держал оторванную голову. Раньше она принадлежала бродячей собаке — злобной, в общем-то, псине, но вид вываливающегося из рваной раны мяса и осколков хребта заставили желудок пожалеть о съеденных конфетах.   
— Н-надо бежать, — голос Колина дал петуха. Он не был уверен, что сможет пошевелиться. Страх, липкий и горький, как подступающая к корню языка рвота, окутал его с головой. — Н-надо...  
Вдруг монстр дёрнул одной из голов и уставился круглыми маленькими глазами на соседнюю крышу. Она была пуста, но он, позабыв про детей и собаку, одним прыжком перелетел через всю улицу и скрылся из виду. К ногам Колина подкатилась голова. Язык вывалился из пасти собаки и распух. Глаз не было — вместо них зияли чёрные провалы, в которых хлюпала бело-красная жижа.  
Монстр выдавил собаке глаза и сожрал тело.  
Колина вырвало прямо на плащ Влада Дракулы.

— Что это, бля, такое?! — Кролик впервые на памяти Джека выругался, но его можно было понять. Чудовище, которое они отвлекли на себя, мало походило на безобидные пасхальные яйца.  
— Любитель домашних и не очень животных, — охотно пояснил Скеллингтон. — Он убивает животное и занимает его место. Со временем пропадает вся семья.   
— И такое живёт рядом с людьми?!  
— Не всегда. Только в эту ночь.  
— Ох...  
Джек поднялся выше и окинул взглядом весь город, один из многих, что они посетили за последний час. По требованию Кромешника он постепенно снижал температуру, вызывал снегопады и ледяные заносы. Убивать никого у него даже в мыслях не было, но Скеллингтон беззаботно отметил, что третья степень обморожения намного лучше прочищает мозги, чем первая. С кровавыми сине-фиолетовыми волдырями, омертвением кожи и потерей руки, можно двух. Джеку хотелось похоронить его под снегом за такие предложения. К счастью, монстров повылазило много и разговаривать времени не осталось.  
Страх распространялся быстро, как пожар в сухом лесу. Холода и метели загнали взрослых в дома, а бесстрашные дети, сунувшиеся на улицу, сполна ощутили, насколько жуткой может быть морозная ночь в конце октября. Стонали привидения и шептались тыквы. Скрипел снег под невидимыми шагами, и каждый след вызывал панику. Со стен скалились тени, а в подворотнях ждали вампиры, готовые выпить чьей-нибудь крови. Даже в местах гуляний пробирало до костей чувством, будто на тебя кто-то смотрит, избавиться от которого было невозможно и под одеялом в наглухо запертом доме.  
Джек заморозил озеро, крутанулся в воздухе и оглянулся. Летели ведьмы на помелах и страшные чешуйчатые уродцы. Садовые гномы окружили один из домов и ждали, что наивные хозяева откроют им дверь. Кукла, оставленная в саду на качелях, помахала Джеку когтистой лапой.   
— Сколько же их...  
— Много, — Кромешник улыбался — широко и пьяно, впервые на памяти Джека ступая танцующей походкой по крышам и смеясь искренне, от души. Если она у него, конечно, была. — Очень много, малыш Джек! Не пропусти самую страшную ночь в году!  
Само собой так вышло, что начали они с Англии, прошли почти всю Россию и заскочили в Японию, где Скеллингтона тут же окружили фанаты из нечисти, а закончили долгий и утомительный путь возле дома Джейми.   
— Теперь дети станут осторожнее, — Джек не знал, что в это время Салли вместе с эльфами наблюдала, как тускнеют яркие огни. Они не гасли полностью, но слепящий свет превращался в мягкий и тёплый, каким и должна быть вера в чудеса и сказочных героев. — Но мне не нравится заметать всё снегом. Чувствую себя злодеем.  
— Будь ты настоящем злодеем, то устроил бы атомную зиму, — в тоне Кромешника послышалось предвкушение. — Миллионы застывших навечно фигур, безмолвные города и воздух такой острый, что одним вдохом можно изрезать себе все внутренности.   
— Фу.  
— Я знал, что ты оценишь.  
Они не говорили о поцелуе — в этом не было необходимости, да и хватало других забот. Но краем создания Джек всё равно возвращался к тому моменту, переживал его заново и со стыдом признавался: он хотел бы зайти дальше. Целоваться ему нравилось много больше, чем кусать детей за щёки морозом и заставлять коченеть их пальцы.  
— О, кто-то ногу сломал.  
— Кромешник, ты!..  
— Я здесь ни при чём, — он всё ещё улыбался, как пьяный, и Джеку показалось, что если он поцелует его прямо сейчас, то почувствует на губах вкус отравленного вина. Того самого, что лежало в корзине дома у Скеллингтона. — Это всё ты и твой лёд.  
— И твои кошмары.  
Чёрные создания вернулись к Кромешнику и ластились, как ручные. Жуткие лошади дарили не менее жуткие сны, а адские гончие гоняли не только кошек, но и прохожих, которые решили, что ночь Хэллоуина — прекрасное время, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом.  
— Если хочешь, сейчас самое время.  
Джек не успел спросить, для чего, потому что рядом с Кромешником, с другой стороны, сел Скеллингтон. Его черепушка вся была в помаде и какой-то пахнущей фиалками слизи. Он вытирал челюсть платком и не заметил, какой долгий и проникновенный взгляд бросил Кромешник на Джека. У того вспыхнули уши.  
— Время загадать желание! — скелет понял всё по-своему, и до Джека не сразу дошло, о чём он вообще.  
— А. — Точно, имена. Два Джека. — Ты поэтому решил остановиться здесь, верно?  
— Должны же быть у меня маленькие слабости, — тонкая улыбка Кромешника обращалась к ним обоим, и Джек соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не ревнует. — Что ж, я загадал. Сбудется или нет — узнаем в следующем году.  
— Почему так долго?   
Кромешник вытянул руку и поймал на лету снежинку. Она лежала на его ладони, тонкая и хрупкая, и не таяла, потому что кожа Кромешника была не теплее, чем снег.  
— Потому что у нас впереди Рождество, а я хочу самый лучший подарок. И готов ждать сколько потребуется, прежде чем смогу его распаковать.  
Джек подумал, что сейчас сгорит к чёртовой матери или растает, как Снегурочка из русской сказки, но тут скелет воскликнул:  
— Смотрите, рассвет!..  
И рассвет действительно был.  
Над миром, в котором стало немного больше напуганных детей, но оно, пожалуй, того стоило.


End file.
